Public events, such as sports games, concerts, etc., are routinely televised. However, the viewers' experience is less than satisfying as attendance at these events involve an experience beyond simply a visual one. Other factors that contribute to the user experience at these events include interaction with other attendees and an ability to control one's view of the events. Also, it is noted that attending a game is more than a visual experience, but is a social event in which people spend time with friends and family members. A TV program cannot simulate, for example, a stadium atmosphere, whereby attendees can enjoy interacting with peers and hearing the roars of the crowd. Additionally, traditional television technology only allows a viewer to watch an event from one perspective chosen by the program editors. Hence, the viewer can only passively follow what is provided from the broadcast source, and thereby is prevented from following a favorite player or entertainer. In short, traditional television viewing provides a one dimensional experience.
Moreover, unless the event is truly spectacular, certain potential participants may be disinclined to attend them because of various considerations. For example, traveling to the venue can be extremely burdensome, as traffic is usually problematic, and thus, requires leaving to the event well in advance of the start time. Also, if the venue is of a significant distance, travel time and transportation costs (e.g., gas, maintenance, etc.) can present a serious barrier to attendance.
Television remains the prevalent global medium for entertainment and information. With the convergence of telecommunications and media services, there is increased competition among service providers to offer more services and features to consumers, and concomitantly develop new revenue sources. Traditional telecommunication companies are entering the arena of media services that have been within the exclusive domain of cable (or satellite) television service providers. Little focus has been paid to enhancing user control of their viewing experience.
Therefore, there is a need for providing features that enhance user experience during broadcast of an event.